Fang Mu (Clone)
|hair_color= |eye_color= |spouse= |family=Tiger Shi (Father; Third life) |master(s)= |disciple(s)=Yan'er (First life) |allies=Meng Hao (True body) |friends=Emperor of the mortal empire of the Eighth Continent (Second life) |occupation(s)=Chosen of the Ninth Sect Legacy Disciple of the Ninth Sect Chosen of the Vast Expanse School Grand Chancellor (Second life) Hunter (Third life) |affiliation(s)=Ninth Sect of the Vast Expanse School |sect(s)=Vast Expanse School |planet=Planet Vast Expanse |ve= |mas= |cultivation_base=Dao Realm (First life) None; Mortal (Second life) None; Mortal (Third life) |essence= |combat= |fleshly_body= |novel= }} This is the clone that Meng Hao created so that he could create the Seal the Heavens Hex. Meng Hao created this clone by using his Nirvana Fruit to start his fourth life. He is Meng Hao's fourth life which comes from forcefully triggering his nirvanic rebirth bloodline. After Meng Hao created his clone, he sent him into the mortal world to experience life until its seventh birthday where it would face its Seventh Year Tribulation and regain his memories as Meng Hao. He concludes that this is due to the fact that forming his ninth essence will cause him to revert back to being the "Immortal" from the "Demon". 'History' Book 9 First Life He grew up in a mortal world in Planet Vast Expanse known as the Peach Blossom Village. Fang Mu came to the Vast Expanse School at the age of seven and had the most outstanding talent in the entire Vast Expanse. He reached foundation establishment in a single year, he was at the core formation stage the following year, and nascent soul by the third year. By the time of the fifth year, he was at the spirit severing stage, and two years later he reached the dao seeking stage. Finally, by the time that he had been in the Ninth Sect for ten years, he ascended from a mortal to an immortal. After eleven years, Fang Mu went to the mortal village where Chu Yuyan had been reincarnated and took her in as his disciple. Seven years later, Yan'er (Chu Yuyan's reincarnation) went to the disciple gathering where she was almost raped and killed but was, fortunately, saved by Meng Hao. Afterwards, Fang Mu decided to challenge the Vast Expanse Shrine to increase his influence. It only took him the time it takes five incense sticks to burn (i.e ~three hours) to reach the Vast Expanse Shrine which is 100,000 steps from the ground. Meng Hao breezed through all the trials of the Vast Expanse Shrine and summoned a heaven in each of the ten trials, something which had never been done before in the history of the Vast Expanse School. The closest was one summoning of the Ninth Heaven. After summoning all ten of the heavens, Meng Hao became the "Eldest Brother Fang Mu" of the entire Ninth Sect. Even Chosen of the Ninth Sect worshiped him with fervor. After ten years, Meng Hao had reached a bottleneck in his cultivation and decided to visit all of the other eight sects and summoned the ten heavens in each of them. He took Yan'er along with him, who benefited immensely from this. It only took him about the time it takes one incense stick to burn i.e ~30 minutes to summon the tenth heaven in each of the other eight sects. After reaching the Dao Realm, Meng Hao realized that he can only complete the first of the nine sealing marks for the Seal the Heavens Hex. Thus, he decided to pass away in meditation, enter the reincarnation cycle, and start a second life. He sealed away his memories of this life; they will return after he completes the ninth seal of the Seal the Heavens Hex. Second Life Meng Hao started his second life in the eighth sect of the Vast Expanse School. His name during this life was Fang Hao. During this life, instead of treading the path of cultivation, Meng Hao fulfilled his ambition of becoming a scholar. During this life, he rose quickly through the ranks and eventually became an existence rivaling the emperor. After he died, the second seal of the Seal the Heavens Hex was completed, which leads one to the conclusion that Meng Hao just has to live a full life. It doesn't matter whether or not he cultivates, as the seal will be completed regardless. Third Life Meng Hao started his second life in the seventh sect of the Vast Expanse School. He was born to a hunter named Tiger Shi. Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Male Category:Vast Expanse School/Characters Category:Planet Vast Expanse/Characters Category:Vast Expanse School/Ninth Sect/Characters Category:True Immortal Category:Immortal Realm Category:Ancient Realm Category:Vast Expanse School/Chosen Category:Chosen Category:Deceased Category:Dao Realm Category:Reincarnated